onepiecefandomcom-20200222-history
Five Elders
The are the heads of the World Government, and as such, they essentially rule the entire world. They are the five men who rule above the Marines, Cipher Pol, and the ones who made a pact with the Shichibukai. Appearances * The remaining two elders are voiced by Yasunori Masutani and Keiichi Sonobe. It is unknown who voices whom. Known Knowledge The tall thin one with the mustache (second from right) spoke with Professor Clover and ordered Spandine to kill him before the archaeologist could speak the Ancient Kingdom's name. They have shown to have at least a basic knowledge of the occurrences of the Void Century, according to their shocked reactions to Professor Clover's statements. They have shown a paranoid fear of someone reviving the ancient weapons, to the point of forbidding its research and ordering the utter destruction of the entire country of Ohara, though given what is known of the Void Century, they may simply be using that as an excuse in order to prevent information they don't want leaked to the public from getting out. Despite this, they are not completely heartless, as they showed remorse after ordering the destruction of Ohara. Abilities and Powers Being at the top of the World Government, they are the rulers of the entire world, and have complete control over all government affiliated organizations, such as the police, the nine Cipher Pol units, and even the Marines. Even Fleet Admiral Sengoku's orders can be vetoed by their decisions. However, they only seem to care about the public image of the World Government: they will go to great lengths to keep the public's view of them in a good light. They have ordered the killing an entire island of people to hide the discovery of the Void Century, they have hidden the fact that Gekko Moriah was building an army of zombies, and they have even kept the escape of Level 6 inmates of Impel Down a secret. Some of these decisions have even angered Sengoku, a true follower of Absolute Justice and the Marines. However, it is unknown how much influence and command the elders have over the World Nobles, or vice versa, as the World Nobles were described to possess the power to do anything they desire. However, it can be argued that the Gorosei have more power, considering they gave the Sunny Pirates freedom when Jinbe joined the Shichibukai, with the Marines following the orders without hesitation. Political powers aside, it is currently unknown how strong each one of the elders are. However, due to their clear muscles and scars, and that one of them is wielding a sword, it would appear that they have some battle experience and fighting capabilities. History of Involvements They were around for twenty two years ago when they ordered the Buster Call against Ohara in 1502 AOS. Their membership (and appearances) have not altered at least in the last 20 years. In 1510 AOS, Spandam manipulated them to give him the authority to allow him to seek out the blueprints for Pluton. In 1522 AOS by the storyline, they appeared for the first time when they were discussing the situation around Shanks and Whitebeard.One Piece Manga and Anime - Vol. 25 Chapter 233 and Episode 151, the Gorosei appear. They tried to keep Whitebeard and Shanks apart. They were also distressed with Crocodile due to his actions in Alabasta and his subsequent dismissal from the Shichibukai. Later, they heard of Aokiji sneaking out of Marine HQ and became disappointed with him. They remarked that he should be careful with his rank. Later, after the Enies Lobby Raid, they were shocked to hear that Shanks had successfully met with Whitebeard. Apparently, they are ones who ordered Bartholomew Kuma to exterminate all those who witnessed Gekko Moriah's defeat by the hands of Monkey D. Luffy, including the Straw Hat Pirates. They ordered the coverup of the escapees from level six of Impel Down after the Battle of Marineford. They were possibly the ones who ordered that Moriah be exterminated after the war ended. After the war, they gathered to discuss the state the world was in. They talked about how Luffy has become a huge threat as well as his relations to Garp and Dragon. One of them comments on how their power structure has almost completely collapsed, and asks how they will fill the three vacant Shichibukai positions. They decide to observe world events for now until they can find an influential enough person. They then discuss Blackbeard and his activities in the New World, mentioning that he has defeated one of the Supernovas and that he is in the lead for replacing Whitebeard as one of the Yonko. They believe that the only people who can stop his rise to power are the three remaining Yonko and the Whitebeard Pirates, who are currently under Marco's command. Their last comment is on The Will of D., saying that "D always means danger" and that it has reached the public too much as of late.Chapter 594 The Gorosei discuss the results of the war. Trivia *The Gorosei's group name is similar to the Gerousia of the Spartan government. This was a senate that was consisted of old spartans who were given power for surviving the Spartan life until their old age. Most of them were over 60 years old and well-respected for their ability to survive. References Site Navigation zh:五老星 Category:Male Category:Humans Category:World Government Organizations Category:World Government Category:Organizations